Ragnar Blackmane
Ragnar Blackmane was a lycanthrope Blood Hunter played by Isaac J. Grynwich. Description Appearance Typically dressed in very utilitarian, warm clothing Ragnar's attire was indicative of upbringing in the Iron Imperium. Rarely seen without his armor, Ragnar was also known to take trophies from foes he bested in combat such as a strip of fabric from Greggek the Bugbear and a strip of fur from an orc. Typically these trophies were taken from opponents he felt were cut down dishonorably. Personality Ragnar reveled in combat, loving to best strong opponents and prove his might as a citizen of the Iron Imperium. He despised underhanded and deceitful tactics, but learned that they have their place in combat. Ragnar was a very spiritual person, believing in a religion known as the Ryng. In his faith, Ragnar believed that all of time was circular. Existing on a finite timeline that would soon be 'devoured' by a giant snake known as Brjóta. To this end, he also despised fae magic believing them to be 'tricksy creatures'. Due to his upbringing in the Iron Imperium, Ragnar was not fond of elves. Believing them to be weak and deceitful. Biography Background Ragnar was born the third son to a family of lycanthropes deep in the eastern Iron Imperium. Neither the smartest nor the strongest among his brothers, Ragnar often felt out of place among his family. Despite this feeling of longing, Ragnar still found purpose as a member of his clan. Using his lycanthropic abilities to keep monsters lurking in the Iron Imperium forests at bay. Life continued until one day, Ragnar returned home from hunting to find that his father had been possessed by a mysterious black, ooze creature. In self defense, Ragnar slew his father only for his brothers to find Ragnar with their father's blood on his claws. Ragnar fled for his life, barely escaping his brothers and fleeing west. Finding himself in Duneth, he quickly joined up with the Agents of Fortune and was grouped into a party with Lumi, Cyrus, Rowan, and Midge. For their first mission, the party was to dispose of something that'd been living in the city sewers. Delving into the sewers the party managed to dispose of not only a race of centipede like creatures that had infested the sewers but several other threats. During their second mission, the party was dispatched to the city of Mallarton to investigate reports of banditry in the area. Arriving in the area, the party quickly found that these bandits were a goblinoid warparty, hell bent on destroying every city in the area. In order to hopefully fend off the goblin horde, Ragnar, Midge, Hagen, and Jeyne were sent south to talk to a tribe of orcs in hopes of getting them to join their cause. They met the orc's warchief, a human werebear named Gareth Morgan. Morgan told them that he'd help them, as long as they eliminated the second largest tribe, his rivals the Black Corpse Tribe. After sneaking into a rival tribe's camp, killing many of their forces, and disrupting a ritual to bring back their chief, the party returned to Morgan seemingly victorious. While they met with Gareth, the hobgoblins launched a sneak attack. Armed with silver knives, they aimed to kill Gareth. In the end, while the party managed to fend off the hobgoblin assassins Ragnar sadly fell to their silver knives. Relationships Lumi Driftmar Upon meeting Lumi, Ragnar was perplexed by her. He believed that she also walked 'the path of blood' and made a blood oath with her. Upon learning that she was not in fact a blood hunter, he resolved to help her get over Wes by 'getting under someone else'. This was ultimately unsuccessful. Cyrus Dane Ragnar and Cyrus butted heads on more than once occasion. Once due to Ragnar's predisposition to elves and half elves being inferior to races from the Imperium. and the second time due to Cyrus killing an unarmed prisoner of war in their care. Despite this however, the two had an unspoken bond as battlefield comrades. Midge Hollandite Ragnar did not approve of Midge's tactics on the battlefield, thinking them dishonorable. However when attempting to sneak into the Black Corpse encampment, Ragnar lamented that Midge's skills were valuable. Character Information Quests To find the source of The Devouring and stop it. Notable Items * His Claws * Longsword * Half Plate Armor Abilities Race Abilities Lycanthrope Abilities * Heightened Senses * Hybrid Transformation ** Feral Might ** Resilient Hide ** Predatory Strikes ** Cursed Weakness ** Bloodlust * Stalkers' Prowess ** Improved Predatory Strikes Class Abilities * Hunter's Bane * Crimson Rite ** Rite of the Storm ** Rite of the Frozen * Two-Weapon Fighting * Blood Maledict ** Curse of the Fending Rite ** Curse of the Marked * Extra Attack * Grim Psychometry Feats * Prodigy * Tough Trivia * Unsurprisingly, Ragnar was inspired by Leman Russ as depicted in If the Emperor had a Text to Speech Device. * In live action, Ragnar would be played by Jake Swagger. Category:Player Character Category:Humans Category:Lycanthropes Category:Blood Hunters Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Bostange Libretto Macabre